


Little One Said

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Tobin tries to convince Christen the dogs don't belong in the bed.





	

**** Christen stayed as still as she could, trying not to alert the two dogs that she was now awake. She was sure she’d heard one of them growl at the door, which meant they wanted out. Slowly opening one eye, she looked at the alarm clock; it was five in the morning. She didn’t want to get up this early at all. 

Hoping that the dogs would just curl back up on their beds, she practically held her breath waiting. When she heard Morena’s growl rumble through the room again, she sighed. Moments later two brown dog heads were lying on the edge of the bed, looking up at her.

“I have to get up, huh?” she asked softly, the two dogs wagging their tails quickly, “ok, but shhh, Tobin’s still sleeping.” Christen carefully got out of bed, found a pair of pj pants to pull on before heading out of the room with the two pups. She followed the overexcited dogs downstairs and to the door, letting them both out. She leaned against the table, waiting for them to come back while scrolling through her messages on her phone. She smiled at the dogs as they sat at the door waiting to come back in. Letting them in, she made her way back upstairs with them, curling back up in bed. 

Christen snuggled back into Tobin, trying to fall back asleep. After ten minutes of not being able to however, Christen sighed and pulled her legs further up, curling into a ball. She felt Tobin’s arms wrap around her and the woman’s head rest against her back.

“Hey, go back to sleep.” Tobin yawned and Christen sighed again. Tobin pulled Christen closer, wedging her leg between Christen’s, pushing them back out straight. “C’mon, sleep Chris,” Tobin whined.

“I can’t,” Christen said and Tobin kissed her neck.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why are you even awake?” Tobin asked, nuzzling the woman’s neck.

“The dogs woke me up.”

“Bad dogs.” 

“Don’t tell them that,” Christen scolded before rolling over to face Tobin, smiling as Tobin’s eyes opened just slightly. 

“Hi.” Tobin smiled slowly.

“Morning.”

“Oh no, none of that. It’s too early to be up,” Tobin said, kissing Christen, “now go back to sleep.”

“But Tobin,” Christen whined and Tobin chuckled, snuggling closer to her.

“Come on, just for a bit”—Tobin kissed Christen’s jaw—“then we can start our day.”

“Fine,” Christen said, yawning and letting her eyes close. 

x-x-x

Tobin woke up slowly, she wasn’t sure why she was up. It was still considerably dark in the room so it wasn’t nearing morning, yet. She listened to the calm of the room, quickly realizing it was almost  _ too _ calm. Carefully, Tobin inched toward the edge of the bed and looked down at the dogs lying on their own beds off the side of theirs. She waited a moment, trying to catch if their chests were rising or not. Unsure if Morena was actually breathing, Tobin carefully reached out and laid her hand on the dog’s chest. The dog’s head lifted and she turned her soulful eyes back at Tobin who grinned sheepishly at the dog.

“Sorry, go back to sleep.”

“Tobs?” Christen asked.

“Go back to bed,” Tobin repeated, turning back to Christen and pulling her close. 

“Who were you talking to?”

“Morena.”

“Why? It’s the middle of the night.”

“I woke her up by accident.”

“How did you manage that?” Christen asked through a yawn.

“I thought she wasn’t breathing.”

“Tobin, she’s just a pup still, she’s not going to die in her sleep.” Christen chuckled, burying her face in Tobin’s chest. Tobin chuckled back, wrapping her arms tightly around Christen.

“I know, but I still like to check.” Tobin kissed the top of Christen’s head. 

“Go back to sleep Tobin.”

x-x-x

Tobin groaned as Khaleesi jumped on the bed. A bad habit she had picked up over the season while Christen was in Chicago with the dogs.

“No!” Tobin said, waving an arm toward the dog who just laid down and belly crawled her way up the bed, wedging herself between Tobin and Christen.

“She’s just lonely babe,” Christen said, ruffling the dog’s ears. 

“But Chris, I was lonely too.” Tobin pouted, resting her head on Khaleesi’s back to look down at Christen.

“Babe, just for tonight, then tomorrow we will start breaking them of this.”

“Ugh,” Tobin groaned, laying back down. She heard a whimper and looked over at Morena who started thumping her tail on the ground. “Fine you can jum—oof!” Tobin groaned as the large dog jumped right onto her stomach, laying down on top of her. Tobin could hear Christen trying to stifle her laughter next to her. “Watch it Press.” 

“Oh, you love it.”

“Sure, sure. Keep thinking that.”

x-x-x

Tobin smiled as she walked into the bedroom. Christen was fast asleep on the bed, her very pregnant belly exposed and the two dogs flanking her, though not close enough to be laying against her. Tobin walked over to the bed, patting the dogs heads before lying down next to Christen.

“Hey hot mama,” Tobin said softly, kissing her temple. 

“Hey babe,” Christen said softly as Tobin ran a hand over her baby bump, the little girl kicking back at her.

“Hi there little girl.” Tobin grinned, scooting down the bed. “Have you been good to mama today?” Tobin asked, earning another swift kick.

“Tobin, do not get her all wound up.” Christen warned and Tobin kissed her belly.

“Sorry kid,” Tobin said before crawling back up the bed and snuggling close to Christen. “I love you.” Tobin kissed Christen’s temple. “You’re my favorite person.” 

“Shut up and let me sleep.” Christen groaned and Tobin chuckled but agreed, joining her wife and their dogs in a nap.

x-x-x

Christen sighed as she carried Max back into the bedroom where Tobin was already lying down with Lizzie. Christen smiled at Tobin who lifted the blanket up so Christen could climb in. Their two children huddled together in the middle.

“Mommy, storm gonna get us,” Max said, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

“Oh no bud,” Tobin said, reaching over and pulling his thumb from his mouth, “we’re safe in here. We’re going to cuddle and read stories and stay safe together right here till the storm passes.”

“Mommy,” Lizzie said, leaning into Tobin’s side, “what if our house blows away?”

“I promise our house won’t blow away, baby,” Tobin promised as she smoothed the girl’s hair down. 

“Ok, who wants to read ‘Green Eggs and Ham’?” Christen asked and the two kids quickly crawled over to her lap. Tobin smiled as she inched her way closer, looking down at the dogs at the end of the bed, who had their heads on Christen’s legs. She shook her head before looking at Christen.

“Hey babe,” Tobin said once their two kids were fast asleep between them.

“Yeah Tobs?” Christen asked looking over, gently running her hand over Max’s hair. 

“Remember when you promised we’d break the dogs’ habit of sleeping with us?” Tobin asked and Christen’s cheeks flared red.

“Vaguely.”

“I’m glad we didn’t.” Tobin smiled, Christen grinned, leaning over and kissing Tobin.

“Me too.” 


End file.
